Let You Go
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: [Untuk Mao-chan] Mereka dipertemukan saat berusia 6 tahun. Menghabiskan waktu bersama selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Waktu yang telah mereka lewati membuat cinta tumbuh di hati mereka, walaupun pada akhirnya ada hal yang memisahkan mereka./NaruSaku/Enjoy! Edited : chapter 1 (prolog) saya hapus!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Let You Go

Chapter 2 : When The Story of Us Begun

Special for **Fayelina Booth (Mao-chan)**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo and miss typo, ALUR CEPAT, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.

Enjoy and Hope You Like It!

 **.**

 _Kami bertemu ketika masih menginjak usia enam tahun._

Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut musim semi menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kaki seorang wanita. Iris hijaunya memandang takut-takut orang yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Hingga sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang wanita bersurai cokelat sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu. Kau pikir mereka orang jahat? Mereka teman _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_."

Sakura masih menggenggam erat ujung baju yang dikenakan Ibunya –Haruno Mebuki meskipun Ibunya berkata demikian. Lagi-lagi ia bersembunyi ketika seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang menghampiri dan membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Ah, jadi kau Sakura- _chan_ , ya? Manis sekali. Kau tidak mau berteman dengan anakku?" tanya wanita itu sambil melirik seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka. "Naruto, kemarilah!"

Bocah yang di panggil dengan nama Naruto itu mengangguk dan langsung melesat cepat dari posisinya. " _Yosh_! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenal, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Aku adalah Ibu Naruto, Namikaze Kushina," wanita berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan dia adalah suamiku sekaligus Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato." Kushina melirik Minato dengan mata violetnya.

Sakura yang masih berdiri di belakang kaki Mebuki mengangguk paham dengan raut wajah polos.

"Jadi, bermainlah bersama Naruto!" Kushina menarik tangan Sakura lalu mendorongnya pelan ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, ajak Sakura ke halaman belakang." Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tangannya meraih tangan mungil milik Sakura. Sebelum Naruto mengambil langkah, iris safir bocah itu menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lebar. " _Yosh_! Ayo kita main bersama, Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura, membawa gadis kecil itu bermain.

"Putriku itu memang sangat pemalu saat bertemu dengan orang baru." Haruno Kizashi –kepala keluarga Haruno meringis pelan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Biasanya anak perempuan memang seperti itu, 'kan? Bukankah itu manis? Benarkan, Kushina?" Minato melirik istrinya dengan senyuman hangat khas miliknya dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Kushina.

.

Mata bulat Sakura melebar ketika melihat bunga-bunga yang tersusun dengan rapi di halaman yang lumayan besar itu. Belum lagi hampir semua bunga sudah membuka kelopaknya lebar-lebar, membuat aroma ciri khas bunga tersebut menguar dan masuk ke dalam indra penciumnya.

"Ini adalah halaman belakang kami. Semua tanaman ini, Ibuku yang merawatnya!" Naruto melirik Sakura yang masih memandang halaman belakangnya yang di penuhi bunga dengan takjub. "Kau suka?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu mengangguk mantap. "Um!" Sakura langsung berlari ria di sekitar bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Sakura sangat menyukai bunga. Kesukaannya terhadap bunga karena sahabatnya yang bernama Ino sangat menyukai bunga dan mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang bunga beserta artinya. Namun, ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ino. Kaki kecilnya yang sebelumnya melompat-lompat dengan riang terhenti. Sakura berjongkok di depan bunga mawar merah dengan tatapan sendu. Baru sehari ia tidak bertemu dengan Ino, tapi ia sudah merindukan sahabat cerewetnya itu. Ino memang menyebalkan, tapi Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Sakura mendadak diam setelah berlari-lari dengan riang. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura, berjongkok di sisi gadis mungil itu, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

Sakura tersentak. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, wajah Naruto tepat berada di hadapannya. Cukup dekat, tak bersentuhan, namun Sakura cukup bisa merasakan embusan napas lelaki itu. Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku cuma merindukan Ino," jawab Sakura. Jemarinya mulai memainkan kelopak bunga mawar di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Ino?" Naruto menyahut tak mengerti.

Sakura mengangguk. Kini kedua lengannya memeluk lututnya erat dan membenamkan sebagian wajahnya. "Dia sahabatku. Dia menyebalkan, tapi dia begitu baik padaku. Cuma dia yang mau bermain denganku karena banyak anak yang lainnya selalu mengejek warna rambutku yang berwarna aneh ini."

Naruto bergumam sesaat. "Aneh? Kurasa tidak." Naruto mengulurkan jemarinya, menarik pelan beberapa helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. "Rambut ini indah. Lembut, harum, dan warnanya seperti bunga sakura. Aku menyukai rambut ini." Naruto menghirup aroma rambut itu dengan tenang, tanpa menyadari bahwa si pemilik rambut sudah membelalakkan matanya dengan rona merah di wajah.

"Kalau kau menyukai rambut ini, apa kau mau berteman denganku?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan tetap membiarkan Naruto memainkan rambut pendek sebahunya.

Naruto melepaskan helaian rambut itu. "Tentu saja! Kalau perlu, aku akan melindungi Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

xxx

 _Lalu, kami mulai bersekolah di tempat yang sama._

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu Ayahnya. Seluruh murid sudah dijemput orang tuanya masing-masing. Hanya ia seorang yang tersisa di sekolah ini. Setelah ia pindah minggu lalu, ia langsung didaftarkan di Konoha _Elementary School_ oleh orang tuanya.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kau belum pulang?"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sakura menggeleng pelan ketika Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. " _Otou-san_ belum datang menjemputku. Aku harus menunggunya."

Naruto tampak berpikir sesaat. "Sepertinya _Tou-san_ ku baru saja bilang tadi pagi kalau dia ada misi bersama Ayahmu hari ini."

"Pantas saja dia tidak datang. Mungkin _Kaa-san_ sedang sibuk, jadi dia belum bisa menjemputku." Sakura menghela napas panjang. Baginya, pekerjaan Ayahnya memang menyebalkan. Ayahnya selalu di tugaskan tiba-tiba, tugasnya lama, bahkan berbahaya. Kenapa Ayahnya tidak bekerja seperti Ayah teman-temannya? Menjadi seorang pengusaha, bukan menjadi militer yang harus menjalani tugas negara yang terkadang berbahaya.

"Kau akan bosan kalau menunggu sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku saja? Rumah kita kan dekat." Naruto menawarkan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura ragu. Selama ini, ia tidak berani pulang sendirian. Selama apapun itu, walaupun sampai sore sekalipun, ia tetap menunggu seseorang yang menjemputnya.

"Percayalah padaku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku akan melindungimu!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Sakura mau menerima ajakkannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Untuk hari ini ia tidak perlu menunggu lama Ibunya untuk datang menjemputnya. Tangan mungil Sakura terulur, meraih tangan Naruto. "Baiklah."

Senyum Sakura tak memudar dari wajahnya ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya sepanjang jalan sambil bercakap-cakap. Ia mulai menyukai teman barunya ini. Lelaki pirang ini menyenangkan, terkadang bersikap bodoh, dan juga hangat. Sakura tak menyesal pindah rumah. Karena berkat kepindahannya, ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

 _Saat itulah kali pertama kami saling menautkan tangan dan jalan beriringan._

xxx

Naruto itu populer. Tak kalah populer dari seorang anak lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang populer karena kecerdasannya, Naruto populer karena keramahannya dan kehebohannya yang selalu menarik banyak perhatian. Belum lagi lelaki itu salah satu anggota klub karate. Lumayan banyak perempuan yang naksir pada Naruto. Dan Sakura benci itu.

Bicara soal populer, Sakura juga termasuk anak yang populer. Tentu saja rambutnya yang tak biasa ini mengundang perbincangan orang lain, belum lagi ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto dibanding dengan yang lainnya. Jujur saja. sakura tak menyukai kepopulerannya di masa _Senior High School_.

05.30 PM

Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas setelah melihat jam tangannya, ia lalu menyampirkan tas di bahunya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membenarkan seragam yang dikenakannya sedikit kusut. Lalu, dengan langkah lebar, Sakura meninggalkan kelasnya yang telah kosong.

Untuk hari-hari tertentu, Sakura selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengerjakan tugas seorang diri ketika Naruto ada kegiatan Karate. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30, barulah ia pergi mengunjungi Naruto di tempat latihannya. Naruto selalu menunggunya jika ia ada kegiatan klub, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Memang sudah dari _Elementary_ , mereka selalu pulang bersama.

"Yo, mau kemana puteri cantik?!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika dua orang senior menghadangnya. Sakura sangat tahu siapa sosok yang berdiri di depannya ini. Kakuzu dan Hidan. Kedua siswa itu adalah siswa bermasalah di sekolah ini. Terlebih, mereka suka sekali dihukum dan diskors oleh guru-guru.

Sakura mundur selangkah ketika Hidan mendekatinya perlahan. Lelaki berambut silver itu melangkah ke arah Sakura dengan seringaian nakal di wajahnya. Dalam waktu satu detik, Hidan meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menarik tubuh itu ke arahnya.

"Oh, lihatlah... wajah ketakutanmu itu benar-benar menghibur." Sebelah tangan Hidan yang bebas menyentuh pipi Sakura.

Sakura mengerang tak nyaman. Ia langsung menampik tangan Hidan dengan keras. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sontak Hidan melepaskannya, termasuk genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat, raut wajah lelaki tampak terkejut karena Sakura berani melawannya. Murid lain tak ada yang berani melawannya—kecuali gadis itu. Hidan menyeringai lebar, membuat tubuh Sakura makin gemetar.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku akan teriak nanti!" ancam Sakura pada dua senior di depannya.

Kali ini Kakuzu tertawa pelan. Ia yang sedari tadi berdiam diri kini ikut mendekati Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. "Teriak saja. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Koridor lantai dua sudah sepenuhnya kosong."

Hidan menyeringai. "Klub Karate ada di bawah. Amat sangat tidak mungkin pangeranmu akan mendengarnya," kata Hidan sambil memegang bahu Sakura, lalu memijatnya beberapa kali—membuat Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman. "Ah! Naruto itu... masih kelas 2 sudah sok populer. Pacarmu itu menyebalkan, Haruno- _san_. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau aku menyentuhmu, ya?"

Napas Sakura tercekat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hidan. Apa lelaki itu bilang? Menyentuh? Memangnya dia salah apa sampai-sampai dirinya menjadi incaran untuk lelaki di depannya ini. "Murid tak berguna! Untuk apa kau sekolah? Kau... hanya bocah kelas 3 yang tak bermoral. Setidaknya binatang lebih baik daripada dirimu."

Plak!

Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. Dengan tatapan tajam, ia balik menatap mata Hidan dengan penuh kebencian.

Hidan yang melihat mata Sakura yang berkilat tajam sempat mundur selangkah. Namun, merasa kesal karena perempuan itu berani menantangnya, ia pun kembali maju dan menarik paksa rambut bersurai merah muda itu. "Ka-kau—"

"Hei, Hidan." Suara Kakuzu membuat Hidan menoleh ke sang pemanggil. "Tadi kau bilang hanya ingin menggodanya, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Cih! Kau tak perlu ikut campur!"

Kakuzu mengangkat bahunya acuh-tak-acuh. "Perlu kau ingat kalau Naruto sangat pandai memukul orang. Dia itu anak Klub Karate." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kakuzu beranjak dari sana. Ia tak mau nama baiknya hancur karena dituduh melakukan sebuah pelecehan. Ia memang anak berandalan, tapi ia masih punya harga diri dan nama yang harus ia jaga.

Hidan tak terlalu peduli pada Kakuzu. Akhirnya ia tetap memainkan mainannya itu dengan seringaiannya. "Ah... Apa aku boleh mencicipi bibirmu?" tanyanya dengan intonasi menggoda. Tangan yang sebelumnya hinggap di surai merah muda itu kini berpindah pada dagu Sakura.

"Ti-tidak..." Sakura menggeleng pelan ketika Hidan mulai mendekati wajahnya. "Ku-kumohon jangan," lirih Sakura. Air mata pun meluncur melewati kedua pipinya ketika ia mulai merasakan embusan napas pria itu.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak bisa mengelak ataupun bergerak untuk menghindari pria di depannya ini. Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang menciumnya harus pria bernama Hidan itu? Mendadak wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar masuk ke dalam otaknya. Sakura menutup matanya, ia sudah pasrah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Naruto... tolong aku._

"Tunggu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Hidan menghentikan kegiatannya yang hendak mencium Sakura ketika sebuah tepukan hinggap di bahunya. Hidan menoleh ke sumber suara, bisa ia lihat sosok Namikaze Naruto sedang menatapnya tajam—penuh kebencian.

"Kutanya sekali lagi," ujar Naruto sambil meremas bahu Hidan dengan keras—cukup membuat pria berambut silver itu meringis sakit. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Naruto berteriak keras ke arah Hidan.

Sakura mengembuskan napas lega ketika melihat sosok Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Melihat Hidan yang teralihkan perhatiannya, Sakura cepat-cepat menepis tangan Hidan yang masih memegang dagunya. Ketika lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya, Sakura langsung melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Hidan dengan keras.

"Dia... ingin menciumku," kata Sakura dengan intonasi datar.

Hidan melebarkan matanya ketika pipinya ditampar Sakura dengan keras. Hidan mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, ia berusaha menampar Sakura lagi. "KAU! Perempuan sialan!" belum sampai tangan itu menyentuh wajah Sakura, sebuah tangan kekar memegang lengan Hidan dengan erat.

"Aku masih bisa menahan kesabaranku. Kalau tidak ingin kuhajar, lebih baik kau menghilang dari pandanganku." Naruto menatap Hidan dengan pandangan menusuk.

Hidan tampak menahan tawa, sukses membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau pikir aku takut padamu hanya karena kau hebat dalam bela diri?" Hidan tertawa remeh sambil memutar bola mata. "Kemarilah! Akan kuhajar kau!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Hidan melayangkan kepalannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tahu gerak-gerik Hidan lansung menundukkan diri. Ia melirik Hidan yang tampak kesal, lalu menyeringai lebar. "Jangan meremehkanku," katanya sambil melayangkan sikutnya ke arah dagu Hidan. Ketika Hidan mundur ke belakang, Naruto langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu dengan keras.

Hidan memegang wajahnya, ia lalu mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terasa perih karena berdarah. "Kau... adik kelas yang tidak bisa menghormati kakak kelas!"

Naruto berdecih. "Sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu, _senpai_. Aku tidak akan menahan pukulanku bagi siapapun yang mengganggu Sakura-KU!" seru Naruto pada Hidan.

"Terserah." Hidan yang telah kehabisan kata-kata hanya mampu menyerah. Ia berbalik pergi setelah melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Naruto selepas kepergian Hidan. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Aku memang sempat takut tadi, untunglah kau datang. Terima kasih."

Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia balas tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Kau membuatku khawatir. Untung aku langsung ke sini karena tak biasanya kau telat menjemputku di ruang klub."

Sakura menunduk, ia merasa tak enak pada Naruto karena telah membuat lelaki itu khawatir. "Maaf."

"Ah! Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak menampar pria itu dari awal?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, kemudian menjawab, "yah, karena dia pasti balik menamparku. Makanya aku baru menamparnya setelah kau datang, karena—"

"Karena kau yakin kalau aku akan melindungimu? Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, Sakura- _chan_!" sela Naruto kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai lebar.

Sakura merasa wajahnya panas. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah lain. "Sok tahu! Ayo pulang!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu berjalan lebih dulu—meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

xxx

Waktu berjalan amat sangat cepat. Masa _High School_ mereka telah mencapai puncaknya. Tak terasa mereka telah melewati waktu bersama lebih dari 10 tahun. Sakura menikmati kehidupannya. Ia menyukai kehidupannya setelah bertemu dengan Naruto. Lelaki di sampingnya inilah yang membuat hidupnya terasa berwarna.

"Aku suka taman ini." Sakura berujar santai sambil menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku juga," balasnya sambil ikut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia dan Sakura selalu mampir di taman ini. Lokasinya berada di dataran tinggi, sehingga mereka bisa melihat keramaian kota di bawah sana.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" lanjut Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sakura sesaat, lalu menjawab, "tentu saja boleh. Katakan saja."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Ia terlalu takut dengan pertanyaannya ini. Bukan, bukan takut bertanya. Tapi, takut dengan jawaban Naruto. Dengan keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan, Sakura mulai menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Setelah lulus SMA nanti, kau mau melanjutkan apa?"

Kali ini Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku mau masuk akademi militer."

Sakura terdiam. Sekarang, apa yang ditakutinya memang akan segera terwujud. Ia tidak mau Naruto jadi tentara. Terserah Naruto mau jadi apa nanti, tapi jangan pekerjaan berbahaya itu. Ia selalu menangis saat ayahnya pulang dengan luka, apalagi kalau sampai masuk rumah sakit. Itu membuatnya sedih. Mungkin ia juga harus siap jikalau ayahnya suatu saat nanti gagal dalam misinya.

" _Baka_! Kenapa harus pekerjaan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Tentu saja itu cita-citaku sejak kecil."

Kali ini Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Aku ingin kau bekerja dengan profesi lain."

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto terdiam. Setelah ia menarik napas panjang, ia lalu menjawab, "tidak bisa. Aku ingin pekerjaan itu."

"Kau bisa terluka nanti," kata Sakura. Ia tetap bergeming di posisinya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Itu resikoku. Bahkan kalau aku mati sekalipun."

Ketika Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Sakura seketika menegang. Gadis musim semi itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kenapa pria di depannya ini enteng sekali mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Apa pria di hadapannya ini tidak memikirkan perasaannya yang khawatir? Dia, Haruno Sakura, yang telah menghabiskan waktu selama lebih dari 10 tahun bersama Naruto, takut kehilangan lelaki itu.

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Masih enggan menatap Naruto, Sakura mulai berujar, "baiklah kalau itu jawabanmu." Sakura tertawa sesaat. "Kau membuatku kecewa, Naruto. Mungkin kita harus menyudahi hubungan ini."

Kali ini, Naruto-lah yang tampak terkejut. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ta-tapi, kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia memberanikan diri menatap iris safir milik Naruto. Sakura tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata. "Jika suatu hari nanti kau harus mati karena pekerjaanmu, aku tidak akan terlalu merasa tersakiti dan kehilangan."

Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"Mungkin menyudahi hubungan ini adalah yang terbaik karena kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun nantinya. Jadi, selamat tinggal." Sakura langsung berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

AN : Halo! Yuki datang membawa chapter 2 :D Nunggunya gak terlalu lama, 'kan? Yah, agak lama karena ternyata alurnya malah Yuki rombak lagi karena alur sebelumnya kurang memuaskan buat saya. Kalau saya gak puas, gak bakal saya update dulu. Jadi, chap 3 yang udah ditulis sebagian harus dirombak lagi hehe. :") Semoga kalian juga puas dengan ini.

Untuk pertanyaan 'Hanami anak siapa?' tentu saja anak Naruto dan Sakura. Awalnya saya gak mau memunculkan Hanami, cuma kalo Shinachiku sendirian kan kasian :( anggep aja Sakura mengalami pembuahan setelah 10 tahun, meskipun gak melakukan *ehem* sama Naruto. Soalnya Mama saya juga gitu... saya punya adik (kami selisih 9 tahun), dan Mama saya waktu itu gak nyangka bisa hamil lagi padahal gak pernah melakukan 'itu'(?) sama Papa. Itu aja Mama saya baru ngeh hamil pas kandungannya udah 2 bulan, lalu Mama saya langsung kaget hihihi. XD Saya juga kaget... gak nyangka bisa punya adek lagi. XD

Okay, kesan, pesan, saran, sanggahan, serta kritikan yang membangun amat sangat ditunggu. _Thanks for reading. See you in next chapter_!


End file.
